Los guerreros de Panem
by NemesisC
Summary: En el Distrito 2 no son asesinos, son héroes. En el Distrito 2 no tienen miedo porque siempre serán los más fuertes. Después de todo, son los guerreros de Panem. /Los Juegos del Hambre, desde el punto de vista de Cato y Clove/.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** En el Distrito 2 no son asesinos, son héroes. No son los Juegos del Hambre, son los juegos que te llevan a la gloria. En el Distrito 2 no tienen miedo porque siempre serán los más fuertes. Después de todo, son los guerreros de Panem. /Los Juegos del Hambre, desde el punto de vista de Cato y Clove/.

**NA:** Pues eso, el primer libro desde el punto de vista de los tributos del D2. Ay, me encanta esta pareja, pero no esperéis mucho empalagamiento ni nada de eso, que tampoco creo que eso les pegue. Intento mantenerme lo más apegada posible al canon, pero bueno, en teoría estoy escribiendo de una pareja que oficialmente nunca existió, ¿no? Todo inspirado en la reacción de Cato cuando Clove muere. Y el título es un poco horrible/soso, pero tampoco lo tengáis en cuenta.

**PD**: ¡Me estreno en este fandom, yupi por mí!

* * *

**Prólogo:**

**Los tributos del Distrito 2**

* * *

En susurros la gente suele decir, con cierto deje malhumorado, que el Distrito 2 siempre ha sido el perrito faldero del Capitolio. Y probablemente tengan razón. Aún así, nadie puede poner en duda que es el distrito más imponente de todos. Porque aunque no tengan todo ese escandaloso lujo del Distrito 1, cuentan con algo mucho más importante: la fuerza. En el Distrito 2 son fuertes, son guerreros, son los mejores. Son los gladiadores de Panem. No por nada el Capitolio les designó el entrenamiento de los agentes de la paz.

El Capitolio les mima y les consiente. Les cubre sus pequeños errores y celebra con ganas todas sus victorias. Y mientras la mayoría de los distritos ve la llegada de los Juegos del Hambre con una mezcla entre miedo y pena, en el Distrito 2 lo celebran. Porque ganar los juegos equivale a honor, porque es demostrar, una vez más, que están un paso por encima del resto. Es hacer que les teman y veneren, a partes iguales. Es ser héroes en su tierra, no asesinos.

Por eso Cato lleva siete años entrenándose para ser el mejor. Para pisotear a sus rivales, para ganar. Por eso sabe que ese es el día, que ese es su día de la cosecha. Y de nadie más. Porque más le vale a ningún ridículo niño tener la brillante idea de quitarle el puesto o el mismo se encargará de hacerle picadillo antes de que pueda poner tan solo un pie en el tren.

Hoy Cato es el elegido. Todos deben saberlo.

Ha esperado demasiado tiempo. El año pasado el estúpido de Jace Brodley se le había adelantado al presentarse voluntario, a penas unos segundos antes de que él lo hiciese. Y para nada, porque el muy ridículo había sido vencido por un debilucho del Distrito 8. Alguien tan poco importante que Cato ni siquiera se molestaba en recordar su nombre. Por suerte, la chica del D2 fue mucho más espabilada. Cato no puede evitar preguntarse si será ella su mentora este año. Aunque seguramente no. Elegirán a alguien con más experiencia. Después de todo tienen una lista de ganadores lo suficientemente larga, pueden permitírselo.

-El último entrenamiento, chico.

La voz rasposa de su entrenador le hace salir de su ensimismamiento. Sin decir una palabra le pone una espada corta y pesada entre las manos y, con un movimiento de cabeza, le insta a atacar. Cato no tiene ninguna intención de perder el tiempo. Es rápido y letal, apunta directamente al corazón. Tal y como hará en el campo de batalla. Por supuesto es consciente de que la maya que el entrenador lleva le previene de cualquier herida. Los entrenamientos no deben ser sanguinarios, no deben llamar nunca la atención. Se supone que ningún futuro tributo debe estar entrenado, porque Los Juegos del Hambre no admiten profesionales. Eso se supone que es ilegal e inmoral. O al menos es lo que dice, en alto, el Capitolio. Luego, con los distritos más prósperos, con sus favoritos, siempre hacen la vista gorda. Ellos les facilitan el entrenamiento y los Distritos dan espectáculo, todos salen ganando. Es un equilibrio perfecto, que coexiste en armonía.

El entrenador, más viejo y con más experiencia, antiguo tributo de los juegos, le esquiva con insultante facilidad. Cato no está concentrado. Mira al hombre y frunce el ceño, irritado. Tampoco está acostumbrado a fallar. Por eso, sin meditarlo un segundo más, carga de nuevo contra el hombre, pero él, con una elegante floritura en el aire, detiene la espada, a escasos centímetros de su cara.

En ese momento Cato empieza a impacientarse.

En un alarde de arrogancia se lanza al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, seguro de que siendo más alto y más fuerte no tendrá problemas en tumbar a su oponente. Siente el frío filo del acero descansando sobre su garganta antes de si quiera poder asestar el primer golpe.

Cuando el entrenador retira el arma de su cuerpo, Cato se permite respirar con energía, recobrando la compostura.

-Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre lo que significa la palabra autocontrol.

Cato le escucha, esperando a que vuelva otra vez a su charla de siempre. Pero no lo hace. Y bufa, disgustado. Sintiendo que le ha dejado en ridículo. Como odia esa sensación.

-Si no te controlas en la arena estarás muerto. Y eres mi mejor alumno, Cato. Sería bastante decepcionante.

-No creo que allí exista alguien que consiga ponerme nervioso-sonríe el muchacho, con cierta superioridad. Se recompone del golpe en su ego, rápido-. Será un milagro si es que sobreviven a mi primer golpe.

El entrenador calla, evaluándole durante unos silenciosos segundos. Sabe que Cato tiene tanto el físico como la destreza suficiente, sabe que puede ser el ganador. Pero el chico siempre ha sido un engreído y lo seguirá siendo. Tanto fuera como dentro de los juegos. Y su tendencia a menospreciar a los demás podría pasarle factura. Se lo ha dicho y se lo repite, una vez más, hasta la saciedad.

-No quiero que subestimes a tus oponentes por muy estúpidos que te parezcan, ¿de acuerdo?-un último consejo-. Algunos lo serán de verdad, pero otros sólo estarán fingiendo.

Cato asiente, taciturno. Recuerda vagamente a esa chica del D7 de años anteriores, la que se había pasado todos los días llorando y lamentándose por su mala suerte. No parecía más que una mosquita muerta y todos se olvidaron de ella. Sin embargo, cuando quedaban a penas unos pocos tributos se descubrió como una auténtica máquina de matar. Ni un solo profesional sobrevivió a ella. Claro que eso eran casos aislados, técnicas que de ser usadas una y otra vez ya no causaban el mismo efecto. Eso no sería algo que le pasase a él.

-Oye, Dax-llama a su entrenador, que recoge las armas con aire distraído-. ¿Quién crees que será la tributo de este año?

Dax ladea la cabeza, pensativo.

-Hay muchos rumores, hay varias chicas que quieren presentarse.

Cato sabe que probablemente las conoce ya a todas. En algún momento de sus vidas todos los tributos voluntarios se cruzan. Quizá sea Zaira la que se presente, piensa. Acaba de cumplir los diecisiete años y si no se da prisa no tendrá más oportunidades. Y el año pasado parecía ansiosa por participar. Esa chica es muy buena con las lanzas, su puntería es inmejorable, todos lo dicen. Aunque a Cato siempre le ha parecido también un poco atolondrada. Sería factible una alianza con ella, pero no le termina de convencer. Desgraciadamente no se le ocurre ninguna candidata mejor.

Se despide del entrenador a penas un par de horas antes de que comience la cosecha. Camina hacia casa con poco entusiasmo. Seguramente su madre esté a punto de montar una de sus escenitas dramáticas, con lagrimones incluídos. Cato odia los sentimentalismos. Y su padre ya debe de estar preparando su discurso sobre el honor, la dignidad de ser el ganador y todas esas bobadas. Desde que le dijo que ese año se presentaría, su padre no ha parado de repetir lo orgulloso que está. A Cato le importa bastante poco lo orgulloso que su padre pueda estar, aunque delante de él finja lo contrario. A él lo que más le importa es lo orgulloso que se sentirá de sí mismo cuando vuelva a casa, cuando vuelva al Distrito 2 como único vencedor. Será casi como un Dios. O al menos él se sentirá así.

Efectivamente es su madre quien le abre la puerta, muy afligida. Su madre siempre ha sido de lo más expresiva. Se le tira a los brazos y le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla, intentando traspasarle toda su angustia. Ella no está de acuerdo en que se presente como tributo. No estaba de acuerdo tampoco cuando, seis años atrás, su hermano lo hizo. Pero su hermano volvió y Cato volverá también. Eso es lo que siempre le repite.

-Mujeres-le susurra su padre-. No entienden de orgullo ni de honor-repite. Cato asiente, aunque no termine de entenderlo.

Su padre le palmea las anchas espaldas y le incita a que se de prisa en arreglarse. Cato se mete en el cuarto de baño y se ducha con agua fría, para espabilarse aún más. Cuando sale ya tiene colocadas sobre la cama sus mejores ropas. Las nuevas que le ha comprado su madre, las adecuadas para salir en las pantallas de todo Panem.

La cosecha es en el centro de la ciudad, donde está la plaza mayor, donde se suelen celebrar los grandes eventos. Esta vez ha sido decorada para la ocasión. El Distrito 2 es grande, tiene tantos habitantes que no todos pueden tener el privilegio de ver la cosecha de cerca. Para eso están preparadas las grandes pantallas que rodean el escenario. Aún así, sus padres se las ingenian para hacerse con un sitio cercano al atril, desde donde verlo todo muy de cerca. Justo antes de que se interne en el grupo de chicos que hace fila, esperando las elecciones, una mano fuerte y ruda se posa sobre su brazo, haciéndole parar.

Es su hermano.

Cato lo sabe incluso antes de girarse. Luego reconoce perfectamente los ojos verdosos y la cicatriz que le va desde la mejilla hasta la mandíbula, recuerdo de un tributo que creyó poder vencerle. Su hermano es tan imponente y alto como él. Pero ahí se acaban los parecidos. Él nunca sonríe.

-Que nadie se te adelante-le dice, sonando todo lo amable que sabe ser, lo cual es más bien poco-. Suerte.

Cato sonríe.

-Gracias, aunque seguro que no la necesito-bromea.

Su hermano le mira, muy serio, y Cato comienza a sentirse súbitamente incómodo. Como si volviese a tener cinco años y le estuviese regañando por una travesura.

-Todo el mundo necesito suerte en Los Juegos del Hambre.

Aunque le molesta la insinuación de sus palabras, olvida pronto la aparición de su hermano cuando Zaira hace acto de presencia. Ella es una visión mucho más agradable. La chica se para frente a él y le sonríe, batiendo las pestañas con coquetería. Tiene unos ojos grises y enormes, preciosos. Y ese día su esponjoso cabello rojo le cae cuidadosamente sobre los hombros.

-Hola, Cato-le saluda, sonando encantadora-. Dicen que este es tu año, ¿es verdad?

-Puedo confirmártelo-le sonríe él, siguéndole el juego-. ¿Y tú? ¿Te has decidido ya?

Zaira vacila un poco antes de responder, pero finalmente asiente.

-Me presentaré voluntaria si no me eligen-le dice-. Así que… Supongo que nos tocará vernos en la arena, ¿no?-suspira, con cierto pesar.

-Seré bueno, no te preocupes.

Zaira suelta una carcajada melódica antes de dar media vuelta. Cato la ve alejarse. Es tan guapa que casi le va a dar pena tener que matarla. Aunque con un poco de suerte otro tributo lo hará por él

Cuando se coloca en su sitio, siendo recibido calurosamente por sus compañeros, Cato está más seguro que nunca de que no tiene competencia. Algunos de los chicos que le rodean llevan años entrenando, pero ninguno puede igualarle. A lo lejos algunos de los niños más pequeños parecen estar muertos de miedo. Cato les mira con mal disimulado desdén. Son tan tontos. Deberían saber ya como funcionan las cosas. Deberían saber que por mucho que alguno de ellos tenga la mala suerte de ser elegido, siempre habrá algún voluntario que quiera ocupar su lugar. Todos los saben. Eso debería tranquilizarles, pero no lo están. Quizás piensen que tendrán tanta mala suerte que les enviarán a luchar sin estar preparados. Pero no. Porque esos niños huelen a perdedores, apestan a miedo. Y ni al Distrito 2 ni a Cato les gusta perder.

Linette Lacruse, la acompañante asignada por el Capitolio, ese año lleva la piel de un blanquecino antinatural. Comienza a hablar con su horrible entonación de la capital cuando el alcalde le cede el atril y Cato está a punto de taparse los oídos. Los micrófonos no hacen más que amplificar la voz chillona de la mujer. Su pelo negro resplandece bajo los rayos del sol, mientras que ella no pierde la enorme sonrisa ni un solo instante. Está en su ámbito. Cómo le gusta la televisión a esa mujer.

-Y ya que es tradición, las damas primero-exclama.

Durante unos segundos interminables remueve las papeletas del bote que guarda la identidad de la futura elegida. Son tantos que casi todos tienen una posibilidad entre mil de salir. Son pocos los que tienen más de las papeleteas oficiales, en el Distrito 2 las teselas no son muy populares. Finalmente coge uno de los últimos papeles, de los del fondo. Mira directamente a cámara, con una postura a todas luces ensayada, y proclama, a toda voz:

-¡La afortunada es Kara Hagle!

La niña que da un paso al frente, vacilante, está en el sector de las de trece años. Cato sabe que empezó a entrenar hace poco, no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para volver a casa. Ella parece creerlo también. Se la ve aturdida y endeble, aunque intenta ocultarlo. Avanza hacia el escenario con cierto aire perdido. Y cuando está allí, junto a la acompañante, mira hacia todos los lados en busca de una posible salvación.

Llega el momento en el que Linette Lacruise hace la pregunta que todos esperan:

-¿Voluntarios?

Y ahí es cuando gana la más rápida.

-Me ofrezco voluntaria como tributo del Distrito 2.

Cato frunce el ceño, porque esa desde luego no es la voz de Zaira. Suena mucho más solemne, sin la nota de musicalidad de la pelirroja. Y efectivamente, cuando busca con la mirada a la chica, se la encuentra con los labios fruncidos en una mueca de disgusto. Se le han adelantado, otra vez.

Entonces, Linette asiente, tomando nota. Se vuelve a la tributo oficial y le hace la siguiente pregunta reglamentaria. Es una mera formalidad, porque es bastante obvio que la respuesta de la chiquilla será afirmativa. Es más, parece a punto a de hacerse pis en los pantalones, por mucha compostura que quiera guardar.

-¿Cedes tu puesto como tributo a la voluntaria?-le cuestiona. Y en un visto y no visto la niña asiente-. Puedes bajar entonces, cariño.

La niña obedece y la nueva tributo ocupa su lugar. Es una profesional. Ella si que es una futura rival, piensa Cato.

Y por entre el gentío, Cato ve la melena oscura pulcramente recogida en una coleta alta. La piel clara y los ojos rasgados y oscuros. Y la reconoce.

Clove.

Es la chica de los cuchillos. La que le retó aquella vez, cerca de las montañas, cuando no eran más que unos críos. La misma Clove impulsiva y altanera.

Como por acto relejo, Cato se lleva una mano al antebrazo derecho y palpa, con delicadeza, la fina cicatriz que Clove le dejó como recuerdo. Ya casi inexistente, ya casi desaparecida. Pero aún ahí y en su memoria.

Entonces es cuando Cato sonríe. Porque el juego aún no ha empezado y ya resulta de lo más interesante.

A ella si que será una pena tener que matarla.

Pero no cabe duda, _debía ser ella._

* * *

**¿Comentarios? ¿Tomatazos? ¡GO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío. Ni lo va a ser, me temo. **

_Gracias a AnaHutch por el review. Que siempre vienen bien y hacen ilu : ) A los que habéis puesto la historia en favoritos también. _

* * *

**1**

* * *

El tren es todo lujo y comodidades. Espacioso y bien equipado. Lleno de cosas bonitas que seguramente más de la mitad de los tributos ni siquiera habrá llegado a imaginar. Solo hay que ver las caras de algunos como para saber que ni siquiera conocen el significado de _ducha. _No es por ser tiquismiquis, que a Clove eso le da un poco igual. Está sentada en el sofá más cercano a los ventanales, disfrutando del montañoso paisaje. Ha escuchado tantas veces hablar de cómo es el transporte que les lleva al Capitolio que cuando ha llegado el momento de verlo con sus propios ojos no ha sentido ni un atisbo de sorpresa. En Los Juegos del Hambre nada será sorprendente para ella, la verdad. Está preparada como la que más.

Lya y Odur son los mentores elegidos este año. Bueno, en realidad Odur es elegido casi todos los años. A Clove sinceramente no le impresionan demasiado. La primera ganó los juegos más aburridos de la historia. O al menos de los que ella recuerda. Teniendo en cuenta su edad seguramente no son muchos. Clove acababa de cumplir los nueve años y metiron a Lya y al resto de tributos en un páramo casi desértico, con poco de lo que alimentarse y con mucha menos agua, así que la mayoría murieron deshidratados. Pocos sobrevivieron a la primera semana. Y al resto Lya se los cargó con tanta facilidad que Clove juraría que fueron Los Juegos del Hambre más rápidos de la historia. Ella prefiere un poco más de espectáculo.

Odur es bástate más viejo, así que los suyos nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de verlos. Pero en el Distrito dos le llaman el quebrantahuesos. Por algo será, supone. Prefiere no preguntar por si acaso se le ocurre hacerle una demostración.

Ambos llevan un buen rato dándoles la vara, como si ellos no tuvieran idea de qué debían hacer, como si fuesen como los cachorritos de los otros distritos. Aunque la verdad es que le prestan más atención al estúpido de Cato que a ella. Seguramente ya le están viendo como el absoluto vencedor. Pero, ¡ah, no! ¡Nada de eso! Ni que Clove se fuese a rendir sin luchar.

-Hazlo lo mejor que puedas-había dicho su padre.

-También es mala suerte que te haya tocado con esa bestia…-apostilló su hermano.

_Nada como la familia_, piensa, con disgusto. Y se acomoda aún más en el sillón. Si ni siquiera ellos tienen plena confianza en ella después de ver quien es su compañero ¿debe ella empezar a preocuparse? Probablemente.

Y le mira y sólo una palabra se le ocurre: Estúpido.

Estúpido Cato. Estúpido Cato de estatura monstruosa. Estúpido Cato con fuerza sobrehumana. Estúpido y perfecto Cato. Ojalá fuese más feo. Eso le restaría puntos ante la gente del Capitolio. Pero no, la suerte está vez no está de su parte. ¿Quién demonios la va a querer patrocinar pudiéndole elegir a él? Aunque Clove también está en forma su apariencia y habilidades no llamarán tanto la atención con esa masa de músculos al lado. A la gente del Capitolio se le entra por los ojos, eso es justo lo que Lya está diciendo.

Cuando Lisette entra al vagón comedor, casi dando saltitos de puro entusiasmo y la obliga a distraerse de sus pensamientos, Clove hasta se alegra de escuchar su estridente voz. Parece ser la única, porque tanto los mentores como Cato no agradecen la interrupción. A la acompañante del Capitolio le da igual y se dedica a chillarles órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

-¡Venga, venga! ¡Ya es la hora de ver la cosecha!-exclama, contenta-. ¡Todos al sofá!

Cuando todos ocupan su sofá (porque es suyo, que a Clove no le gusta compartir) sí que toda esa anterior simpatía por la mujer se esuma. La apretujan contra una de las esquinas y Clove se contiene para no gritarles que se busquen una jodida silla y dejen de invadir su espacio. Respira. Se tranquiliza, porque tiene educación, porque mostrar algo más que tranquilidad es un error.

Siente el cuerpo de Cato junto al suyo y al mirarle de reojo se percata de que incluso sentado le saca una cabeza. Y se siente tan pequeña que se enfuruña aún más.

Ignorando esos pensamientos dirige su atención a las cosechas de los diferentes distritos, a la espera de encontrar algo interesante. A Clove le gusta analizarlo todo meticulosamente. Le gusta ver la cara de los futuros tributos e imaginarse cuales serán sus cualidades y cuales sus debilidades. Cuál será la mejor forma de acabar con ellos. Cree firmemente en que con un plan bien elaborado nada puede fallar.

Los del Distrito 1 se ve a leguas que son profesionales. El chico sale electo y la chica se ofrece como voluntaria. Ella es rubia y guapísima, con una expresión de suficiencia similar a la de su compañero. Deberá tenerlos en cuenta. Los del Distrito 1 siempre traen problemas.

Los que luego salen en pantalla son ellos mismos. La enfocan a ella cuando se ofrece voluntaria y Clove tiene que contener una sonrisa. Se la ve tan digna y serena que parece que ha estado ensayando la postura frente al espejo. Y cuando se da la mano con Cato, cuando están juntos, dan una impresión aún más imponente. Casi como si llevaran escrito en la frente "peligro". Tienen sonrisas de ganadores. Qué lástima que solo pueda ganar yo, se recuerda Clove.

Los del Distrito 3 son muy poca cosa. A esos se los van a merendar en un visto y no visto. Aunque el chico tiene cara de listo.

-Estos dos también son voluntarios-les llama la atención Odur, cuando empiezan a emitir la cosecha del Distrito 4.

Hacía tiempo que no había voluntarios del cuatro.

-Pues a mí no me causan mucha impresión-Clove no puede contenerse y lo comenta, con aire aburrido. A Odur parece no sentarle demasiado bien, pero es que es la verdad.

-Bueno, tampoco es que tú des mucho miedo-apostilla entonces Cato, sonando de lo más desinteresado.

Clove suelta un bufido, indignada, pero decide ignorarle y seguir mirando a la pantalla. En el Distrito 5 sale una pelirroja que parece mantener bien la compostura, al contrario del manojo de nervios que es su compañero. En el Distrito 6, Distrito 7 y Distrito 8 son o bien unos sacos de huesos andantes a los que no merece la pena mirar o unos mocosos llorones. En el Distrito 9 tienen a un chico muy guapo, pero tan enclenque como una niña. Su compañera tampoco es que sea nada del otro mundo, parece aterrorizada. El colmo llega con el cojo del Distrito 10, ahí ni Cato ni ella se preocupan de contener la carcajada.

-¡Oh, mira! Ese es más grande que tú, Cato-le dice Clove, maliciosamente. El chico del Distrito 11 es enorme, tiene pinta de ser muy fuerte. Está moreno y el aura que emana de él es amenazadora y peligrosa. No es un profesional, en el once nunca hay, pero podría serlo.

-Ese será un buen adversario, tiene condición física-está de acuerdo de mentor.

-Por fin un poco de diversión.

Cato sigue sonriendo, sin el más mínimo signo de preocupación.

La tributo del Distrito 11 parece una muñequita al lado de su compañero. Es una niñita de doce años, pero al menos no se echa a llorar.

-Esa no creo que aguante ni el primer día.

Cuando llega el turno del Distrito 12, una loca sale gritando que se presenta como voluntaria en lugar de su hermana, que tiene la cara tan descompuesta que cualquiera diría que se va a desmayar ahí mismo. Conmovedor. Y patético. El tributo masculino arrastra los pies hasta la tarima, completamente sorprendido. Al menos no están atemorizados y desnutridos como otras veces. Tanto el chico como la chica se ven saludables, pero no son gran cosa.

-Va a ser más fácil de lo que imaginaba-comenta ella, repasando mentalmente la información.

Ha decidido tener en cuenta a los profesionales del D1, a los del D4 y al chico grandullón del 11. Ah, y a Cato, por supuesto. Casi se le olvida.

A ninguno de sus mentores parece gustarles el tener que perder el tiempo, así que comienzan a hablarles de las tácticas a seguir en la arena. Les hablan del protocolo que seguirán en los entrenamientos, les preguntan por sus habilidades y sus defectos (que ella no tiene ninguno, que quede claro) Y les aconsejan coger todas las provisiones posibles el primer día. De ahí ya pueden comenzar a cazar. Cazar personas, por supuesto. Clove no tiene ninguna necesidad de perder el tiempo matando animales. Piensa llevarse ella solita toda la comida que pongan en la Cornucopia.

La cena es exquisita. En el Distrito 2 les alimentan bien, pero en el tren camino al Capitolio están un paso más allá. Prácticamente les ceban. Será para que los perdedores se lleven una alegría antes de morir. Clove prueba de todo un poco, por si acaso. Y presta atención a todo lo que dicen los demás pero sin hablar demasiado. Ella ha decidido que comenzará con su estrategia cuando lleguen. Queda muy poco de viaje. El Distrito 2 está cerca del Capitolio y se tarda poco en llegar, probablemente en un par de horas estarán allí.

Clove nunca lo ha visto y una extraña y tonta emoción se apodera de ella, pensando en sí será tan grande e impresionante como se muestra en televisión. Luego sacude la cabeza y se obliga a sí misma a recordar que no está de vacaciones, que está ahí para ganar. Y ese debe ser su único objetivo.

-Estoy cansada, me voy a mi habitación.

No espera que nadie le de permiso porque de todas formas no lo está pidiendo. Linette le enseña cual es y Clove entra sin prestar demasiada atención. La habitación también es todo lujo, como era de esperar. Y en los armarios hay un montón de ropa. Algunas extravagantes, de lo más capitolinas. Clove intenta seleccionar la más normal que encuentra, para no sentirse como un payaso. Saca unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de manga corta roja. Total, luego se van a encargar de desvestirla los estilistas. Espera que no le pongan ningún tipo de atuendo ridículo, porque si es así se piensa negar en rotundo.

A parte de que no le hace ninguna gracia, a Clove nunca le ha gustado que le digan lo que tiene que hacer ni ponerse.

Está cambiándose, distraída, cuando la puerta se abre sin previo aviso. Clove, tomada por sorpresa, emite un gritito agudo, ligeramente escandalizada.

-Qué aprensiva.

Es Cato. Y se burla. _Como siempre_. Debía haberlo esperado.

Clove se gira rápidamente, dándole la espalda. Termina de ponerse la camiseta y entonces ya se siente preparada para encararle.

-¿Es que nunca te han dicho que no se entra sin pedir permiso? Y mucho menos a la habitación de una chica-le espeta, furibunda. Pero a él no parece impresionarle mucho, porque la mira de lo más divertido-. Me estaba cambiando, ¿sabes?

-Ya, pero no he visto nada.

Ese no es el punto, pero Cato no lo entiende. Clove se exaspera.

-¿Y si lo hubieses visto qué?

A Cato no parece interesarle en lo más mínimo la conversación, porque se encoge de hombros con aire aburrido.

-Tampoco sería interesante.

Clove abre la boca para rebatir algo, pero se le ocurren tantos insultos al mismo tiempo que al final ninguno sale a la luz.

-Eres irritante.

-Gracias.

Y el tributo, como si estuviese en su propia habitación, camina con parsimonia hasta sentarse en la cama de Clove, observándola con detenimiento. Ella está parada frente a él, con los brazos en jarra y los labios apretados. Le aguanta la mirada todo lo bien que sabe. Sin embargo, unos segundos después, no soporta más el escrutinio.

-Dime que quieres.

No le pregunta, le exige. A Cato sigue haciéndole mucha gracia.

-Te has perdido la última parte de la conversación-comienza a decir Cato, tanteando el terreno-. Nuestros mentores tienen unas ideas maravillosas. No tanto como las mías, claro. Pero seguro que a ti te pueden servir.

-¿Si? Ilumíname, por favor-replica ella, con sarcasmo.

Cato sonríe.

-Están seguros de que seremos más fuertes si nos mantenemos juntos.

Clove tarda unos segundos en procesar la información. Valorando los pros y los contras. Tarda también en captar la invitación a una alianza que hay implícita en esas palabras.

-Así que… Creen que me necesitas-aunque no quiere que suene así (no mucho, al menos), su voz tiene una pizca de burla que hace que el chico frunza el ceño, ofuscado-. Creía que eras el gran lobo solitario, que no te iba eso de cazar en manada.

-Bah, olvídalo-le suelta él, desdeñoso-. Igual ni siquiera serías de mucha ayuda.

Cato parece molesto y tiene toda la intención de volver por donde ha venido, pero Clove sabe que tiene que detenerle, así que le agarra del brazo. Obviamente él con un solo tirón podría librarse de su agarre, pero no lo hace. Tampoco quiere.

Una alianza entre ellos. Cato y Clove. Clove y Cato. El Distrito 2. Eso sin duda puede funcionar. Cato es letal a distancias cortas, pero Clove lo es en las largas. Con su puntería nunca falla. Los dos cubrirían las carencias del otro, sería perfecto. Hasta que tuviesen que matarse entre ellos, claro.

-Venga, chico duro, tampoco es para ponerse así. Yo creo que tienen razón-reconoce. Y le sonríe. Clove está casi segura de que es la primera vez que lo hace-. Así será más fácil deshacernos de las molestias. Luego seguiremos cada uno por nuestro lado.

Cato también está de acuerdo.

-Sí, pero intentemos no tardar demasiado en hacerlo-le dice-. Podría ser peligroso para ti que pasásemos mucho tiempo juntos.

Clove alza una ceja, ligeramente escéptica. No se percata de que aún no ha roto el contacto. El tacto es caliente y suave. La piel de Cato está bronceada, haciendo contraste con el pelo rubio y revuelto. Es fácil también imaginarse a Cato clavándole un puñal en cuanto se despiste, en cuanto deje de necesitarla. No se lo reprocha, ella haría lo mismo. Cato tiene tantas ganas de ganar como ella.

-Tranquilo, no estaré contigo el tiempo suficiente como para poner en peligro mi integridad física-le responde Clove, altiva.

Entonces Cato se ríe. Una risa de esas que dicen: eres tonta, Clove, no te enteras de nada. Ella entrecierra los ojos, de nuevo malhumorada.

-Ese es el menor de tus problemas, Clove-dice, muy bajito, cerca de su oído. Demasiado, quizás-. Sólo preocúpate de mantenerte lo suficientemente lejos como para no encapricharte conmigo-cuando se separa de su oreja sigue estando tan cerca que Clove se da cuenta, por primera vez, de que tiene los ojos claros-. Es molesto, pero a las chicas os suele pasar.

Clove tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hace se lo sacude de encima y coge lo primero que tiene a mano. Lástima que Cato sea más rápido. El caro jarrón se estrella contra la puerta ya vacía.

Al otro lado, Cato sigue riendo.

Y en su habitación Clove grita, frustrada. Y se reafirma.

_Estúpido Cato._

Lo tiene más que decidido: a la primera oportunidad que tenga le piensa rebanar el cuello con un cuchillo. Se va a tragar sus palabras.

* * *

**¿Comentarios o tomatazos?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: _No ha cambiado nada desde mi disclaimer anterior, lo siento. El mundo sigue siendo cruel y nada de esto es mío._**

**Este capítulo está situado después del desfile de presentación ante el Capitolio. No es que sea muy emocionante, pero bueno, es para ir entrando en materia.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews a: Stephie, AnaHutch, Lupitaah, Aina-Liz y Coraline Kinomoto. Me animáis a seguir : P A los que habéis puesto la historia en favoritos y alertas, también.**

* * *

**2**

* * *

La primera vez que la vio; Cato tenía nueve años. Más o menos. Casi diez, quizás.

Su padre por fin había decidido que era lo suficientemente mayor como para empezar su entrenamiento. El momento que durante años había anhelado por fin llegaba. Sin embargo, al principio nada fue como había planeado. Después de los primeros meses siguiendo a rajatabla cada orden del entrenador, Cato supo, por primera vez, que "entrenaremos hasta sudar sangre", no era solo una frase echa. Todo era mucho más duro de lo que había imaginado. Decapitar muñecos de algodón, atravesarles una lanza en su inexistente corazón, día tras día, minuto tras minuto. Siempre la misma rutina. Siempre durante horas. Sin un solo respiro. Después, sentía como cada músculo de su cuerpo continuaba en tensión, como el más leve movimiento podría resquebrajarle, como si ahora él también estuviese echo de un puñado algodón.

A veces, cuando le pedían más y más, Cato escapaba. No literalmente, claro. Pero iba a su refugio. Ese sitio que era solo de él y de nadie más. Donde podía dejar de fingir que no le dolía cada parte del cuerpo. Y se sentaba, con la cabeza pegada a un árbol y las montañas de frente. Entonces se permitía suspirar cansado, se permitía cerrar los ojos y descansar. Porque estaba solo y allí nadie podría ver su debilidad.

Fue entonces cuando ella llegó. Un día que parecía como otro cualquiera. Con él sol en el punto más alto del cielo y un calor abrasador. Pequeña y enclenque, dispuesta a interrumpir su soledad. Cato quiso echarla de allí, hacerla entender que ese sitio era suyo y de nadie más. Gritó, pataleó, se enfurruñó, pero ella no se movió de allí. Clove siempre ha sido una chica testaruda.

-¿Es que estás buscando pelea?

Y él había bufado, incrédulo. Porque su hermano siempre decía que discutir con las mujeres era una pérdida de tiempo.

-Yo no peleo con niñas-respondió-. Y menos si son tan enanas como tú.

En ese momento, Clove se le tiró encima. Tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. Rodaron por el suelo durante unos minutos, Cato demasiado dolorido como para hacer otra cosa que no fuese evitar los arañazos y patadas de ella. Fue entonces cuando la niña se hizo con algo, pequeño y puntiagudo, afilado. A penas pudo clavarlo un poco en la piel de su antebrazo cuando Cato, sintiendo la sangre caliente goteando hasta su mano, la empujó bien lejos.

Luego recuerda que la amenazó de todas las formas posibles, siendo todo lo grosero y maleducado que su madre no le permitía ser. Y ella, digna y orgullosa, le habló de la arena, de lo fuerte que sería, de que no podría de nuevo con ella. Nunca más. Y se recuerda a sí mismo, riéndose de ella._ Porque eso es imposible, porque ese seré yo. _

Por aquél entonces, Clove nunca volvió a ese lugar. Cato supo que había ganado el primer asalto.

Ahora se han vuelto a encontrar. En el mismo sitio, buscando la misma meta. Y también existe uno que nunca volverá. Pero a Cato ya no le parece tan divertido.

Después de todo, las cosas no han cambiado tanto.

Esa noche Cato sigue a su instinto y abandona la mesa. Se despide de Odur y de Lya, que se han quedado con la palabra en la boca, y va a buscarla. Ella seguramente no quiere verle. Que se haya encerrado en su habitación, perdiéndose la cena, es una buena pista. Aunque a Cato no podría importarle menos. Sabe que es altamente probable que esté enfadada, furiosa o frustrada. O, peor aún todo al mismo tiempo. Porque es que hasta el mismo lo está. Cómo le gustaría hacer que rueden un par de cabezas. Esos idiotas del Distrito 12 les han pasado por encima como una apisonadora. Y cuando estás acostumbrado a ser siempre el primero, quedar rezagado duele el doble. Distrito 12, con sus capas ondeantes en llamas, con sus sonrisas y saludos, han echo que el Capitolio se vuelva loco por ellos. Han sido amos y señores del desfile. Han encandilado a todos a su paso.

Y ellos simplemente permanecieron ahí. A la sombra. Parados e insignificantes. Ah, el triste segundo plano.

Punto para Distrito 12. Puñetazo directo en el estómago para los demás.

Da un par de golpecitos en la puerta de madera maciza y espera. No hay respuesta. Lo intenta otra vez. Ella sigue ignorándolo. Quizás se ha quedado dormida, piensa. Prueba una última voz. De dentro, la voz resignada de Clove, le indica que puede pasar.

-¿Qué quieres?

La voz de Clove suena desganada, hosca, como si él fuese la última persona a la que esperaba ver allí. Y ahora que la tiene enfrente, duda. De repente ya no tiene tan claro que decir. Porque cuando Clove le mira directamente a los ojos, se siente como si las pupilas marrones le estuviesen taladrando el cerebro.

En la incomodidad del silencio mira de soslayo a la puerta, decidiendo si quizás lo mejor sea volver a abrirla y salir de allí. Después de todo, no hay ninguna buena razón por la que haya decidido ir a buscarla. Y si él no la encuentra, tampoco ella lo hará. Dax diría que está loco, que acercarse a ella es confraternizar con el enemigo. Y que, sobre todo, eso no es lo que él le ha enseñado. Pero da igual, porque aunque a penas la conoce, Clove es lo más parecido que hay a estar en casa. Es lo más parecido que hay a verse reflejado en otra persona. De alguna manera, ella le recuerda el Distrito 2, le recuerda que tiene que volver.

-Me alegro de que te hayas quitado el disfraz-se decide por decir. Porque un: Clove, no te preocupes, tú también lo has hecho genial, no es algo que él diría. Ni en un millón de años-. Con eso puesto estabas tan femenina como un guisante.

Clove le mira claramente ofendida, pero él, ajeno a esto, se sienta a su lado. Y espera. Algún insulto, una de sus frases repletas de sarcasmo. Una amenaza de muerte inminente, quizás. Pero ella no hace nada de eso. Su reacción es mucho más sorprendente e inesperada.

Clove se echa a reír.

-Gladiadores-escupe, cuando consigue a penas sofocar las carcajadas-. En serio… Gladiadores-repite, con cierta incredulidad-. Les dije que era patético, pero no me hicieron caso. Ese tinte que llevan en la piel debe de haberles freído el cerebro. Quiero decir, bueno, la mitad de la gente ni siquiera recuerda la existencia de los romanos. No saben lo que representa ni lo que significa. Ha sido tan poco impresionante como ver a los del Distrito 7 vestidos de árbol.

Cato entorna los ojos, recordando. La verdad es que no ha estado prestando mucha atención al resto de carrozas. Nadie lo ha hecho, realmente. Pero Clove, tan analítica y resuelta, es como si se quedase siempre con cada detalle, por pequeño e insignificante que sea. Todo lo contrario a él. Debe ser por eso que es la favorita de Lya. Porque es lista y astuta. _Peligrosa._ Eso último es algo que Cato sabe que no debe olvidar.

-Bueno, ¿y qué querías, Cato?-continúa diciendo ella, resuelta. Apoya las manos sobre el colchón y se gira, para mirarle de frente-. A parte de menospreciar mis atributos femeninos, claro.

-Nada de eso. Tus atributos y yo no tenemos ningún problema. Es más, creo que podríamos llevarnos muy bien-la contradice él, divertido. Se acomoda aún más en la cama, ante la mirada reprobatoria de ella. Y se tumba, comprobando si el lecho resulta tan blandito como parece a simple vista. Ella a penas le deja disfrutar de unos segundos de comodidad cuando le da un manotazo para que se incorpore-. En otra situación, por supuesto.

Ella le mira, ojos castaños entrecerrados. Como la maestra que mira a un alumno especialmente gamberro o estúpido.

Y Cato sonríe. Porque jugar con ella resulta divertido. Acercarse, ser agradable e intentar confundirla. Aunque no lo logre, aunque Clove no sea una chiquilla tonta.

-¿Qué pretendes, Cato? No se te da bien ser simpático.

Él finge sentirse ofendido ante sus palabras, pero nunca ha sido un gran actor. Y Clove se da cuenta, porque alza una ceja, esperando la repuesta, perdiendo el último resquicio de paciencia. Aún así, Cato se arriesga a tensar la cuerda un poquito más.

-Intento que nos llevemos bien-le responde, con simpleza, en un falso tono inocente.

Clove sabe que Cato tiene tanto de inocente como un león con las fauces abiertas.

-¿Para qué? ¡Ah, ya lo sé! Para que sea más fácil ensartarme en una lanza mientras duermo, ¿verdad?-se responde ella misma, sin una nota de emoción en la voz. Dejando claro que le cree completamente capaz de hacerlo. Le cree capaz de ganarse su confianza, para hacerla débil y vulnerable, para borrarla cuanto más rápido mejor del mapa.

Él también se ve capaz.

-Clove, Clove-casi canturrea, saboreando las palabras. Siempre le ha gustado su nombre-. Tú siempre tan agradable…-añade-. Es lo mínimo si vamos a ser aliados, ¿no?

-Aliados durante un corto periodo de tiempo-le recuerda ella, sólo para que quede claro.

-Como sea. Pero deberíamos saber entendernos, ¿no crees?-la cuestiona, persuasivo. Cato siempre ha sabido como convencer a la gente-. La cosa puede ponerse fea ahí fuera. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tendremos más aliados… Aliados que no sabemos hasta que punto serán leales a la alianza.

Las palabras mágicas que captan toda su atención.

-Te lo estás inventando-le regaña ella, con el ceño fruncido.

-Claro que no. Lya y Odur han estado hablando con los mentores del 1 y del 4.

Clove se queda callada durante unos segundos, asimilando la información. Luego, cuando le mira, parece tener ganas de soltar toda una retahíla de palabras malsonantes. Sin embargo opta por fruncir los labios en una fina línea y suspirar.

-¿Por qué no me han dicho nada?

Cato se encoge de hombros, como si ese echo fuese poco relevante.

-Te has encerrado en tu habitación nada más llegar, ¿qué esperabas? Pero no te preocupes, seguro que ya están pensando ponerte al día en el desayuno.

Clove vuelve a meditar sobre la situación.

-Está bien. ¿Qué te han dicho de ellos?

-No mucho-reconoce Cato, rememorando en su cabeza la escueta conversación-. Los del Distrito 1 son Glimmer y Marvel. Mañana entrenarán con nosotros. Supongo que se reservarán algo, pero podremos hacernos una idea de qué utilidad tienen.

-La rubia y el chico sonriente-recuerda Clove.

-Esos mismos. Los del 4 se llaman Aria y Loke.

-Él es solo un niño.

Cato se encoge de hombros. Por un momento tarda en poder visualizar la cara del chico.

-Si no va a sernos útil es mejor deshacernos de él rápido.

Clove se muestra de acuerdo.

-Mañana estaré pendiente de él. Ya veremos lo que puede hacer-le dice.

-Genial, chica lista.

-¿Sabes qué?-le dice ella, repentinamente-. Odio a Distrito 12. Y sus llamitas también.

Y aunque no viene a cuento, Cato no puede estar más de acuerdo.

-Ya somos dos.

Clove sonríe.

-De esos también me voy a deshacer rápido.

Y vuelve el silencio. Sin embargo, esta vez se siente diferente. Es un silencio cómodo, sin tensión. El silencio que se hace entre dos personas que comparten algo.

Cato piensa, por un fugaz momento, que ya es hora de marcharse. Pero aún así se permite quedarse unos minutos más ahí parado, sintiendo el cuerpo relajado de Clove a su lado. Él la mira, pero ella no le presta atención. Tiene la vista perdida en algún punto de la habitación, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

Solo cuando Cato se incorpora, haciéndola pegar un pequeño bote sobre el colchón, Clove parece salir de su ensoñación.

-Mañana nos vemos-se despide él. Antes de que pueda poner una mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, ella habla.

-Gracias-le dice. Y las palabras suenan tirantes, como si fuese algo que le ha costado horrores decir. Como si fuese algo que no dijese a menudo-. Ya sabes… Por venir a contarme lo de la alianza y todo eso-se explica, rápidamente. Cato asiente, comprendiendo-. Pero Cato, recuerda que tú y yo no somos amigos.

Ella ha sonado seria, pero Cato esboza una sonrisa. Una sonrisa torcida, ligeramente irónica y burlona. Del tipo de sonrisas que a ella no le gustan.

-Me rompes el corazón-bromea, primero. Luego, al ver el gesto aún tenso de Clove, intenta ponerse serio-. Lo sé, Clove. No tienes porqué recordármelo. No es como si lo fuese a olvidar.

Ella ladea la cabeza, como si dudase de creerle.

-¿Me matarás si es necesario?

Cato no vacila al contestar.

-Por supuesto.

Y Clove parece satisfecha.

-Yo también.

-No esperaba menos de ti.

Ahí está. La fría lógica de los profesionales. La fría lógica de quien ha sido entrenado para matar. Sin sentimentalismos ni emociones, fría y calculadora lógica sin más. El yo por encima del tú, del nosotros y del ellos. Matar, sin importar a quien. Porque morir, para alguien como ellos, no es una opción.

Aún así, mientras camina hacia su habitación, Cato se obliga a sí mismo a recordarlo. Escucha el eco de las palabras de Clove en su cabeza y asiente, para sí mismo.

-No somos amigos-se dice, antes de dejarse caer en su cama.

Sus amigos son los que le están esperando en casa. Esos con los que ríe y bromea. Los que le van a felicitar cuando salga victorioso de la arena. Y para volver a verlos, para que todo eso ocurra, Clove debe morir.

Esa noche Cato tiene una pesadilla.

Hay sangre por todas partes y alguien grita con voz desgarrada su nombre, una y otra vez. Es Clove. El dolor es casi palpable en el aire. Y él se asfixia. Quiere respirar y quiere ayudarla, pero no puede. Ella sigue gritando. Una y otra vez. Luego le mira con ojos acusadores. Ya no respira. Y Cato no puede hacer nada. No puede hacer nada porque es él mismo quien la mata.

Se despierta sudoroso y asustado. Es la primera vez, en mucho tiempo, que tiene miedo.

* * *

**¿Comentarios, tomatazos, etc? Go!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto es mío. Ya sabemos todos a quién pertenece.

Sé que he estado mucho tiempo desaparecida, ¡lo siento! Pero los finales me han tenido muy liada. Volví y con un capítulo muuuuy largo : )

Gracias a todo/as por vuestros comentarios. Me animáis a seguir.

* * *

**3.**

* * *

La ignora.

No le ha hablado en una hora. Una hora, veinte minutos y diecisiete segundos. Tampoco es que lleve la cuenta a propósito, pero es que los relojes del Capitolio son así de exactos. Cato, en definitiva, ha vuelto a convertirse en un auténtico idiota. La fina línea de simpatía que había creído trazar la noche anterior parece haberse esfumado como por arte de magia.

Se siente raro. Porque aunque en los dos últimos días hubiese pagado porque él mantuviese la boca cerrada, ahora no parece que sea lo correcto. No ahora que los juegos cada vez están más cerca, no ahora que es el momento idóneo para entenderse, o para intentarlo al menos. Es el momento en el que deben salir ahí fuera y representar el papel perfecto ante el resto de tributos.

Cato, por lo visto, siempre se empeña en ir a contracorriente.

Clove resopla entre dientes. Remueve los cereales con más fuerza de la necesaria y las gotas de leche salpican el mantel. Le odia. A veces realmente le odia. _No_, se corrige, _siempre_.

-¿Me estáis escuchando?

Cato no contesta. Ella tampoco. Y Lya deja escapar un ruidito que bien podría interpretarse como una protesta. Agita las manos por encima de su cabeza, airada, quizás pensando en que no tienen ningún remedio. Luego, cuando se calma, les vuelve a explicar como tienen que actuar, con su voz monótona y pausada de siempre. Da sueño con tan solo escucharla. Pero es bastante más agradable que los constantes gruñidos de Odur, de todos modos.

Clove casi puede recitar el discurso de memoria. La estrategia es fácil, está clara. Los profesionales la llevan a cabo casi desde el principio de los juegos. Tienen que guiarse por un objetivo principal en los entrenamientos: crear miedo. Alardear de sus capacidades, ser el centro de atención y que los demás tributos les teman incluso antes de pisar la arena. Y, por supuesto, guardarse lo mejor para el final.

Sencillo.

Cato lo hará bien, porque a él le encanta presumir.

En ese momento, Clove decide dejar la mente en blanco. Se regaña a si misma, una vez más. Y se recuerda, por millonésima vez, que tiene que dejar de pensar en Cato. Porque ahí fuera hay otros veintidós tributos que no dudarían en descuartizarla. Pero aún así ella sigue teniendo la horrible sensación de que el único y verdadero peligro es él.

Cuando alza la vista del plato y se encuentra de frente con los ojos azules, tiene la certeza de que algo va mal. Él agita la cabeza con aire ausente y mira para otro lado, aparentemente concentrado en lo que Lya dice. Clove sabe que no es así. Cato está muy lejos de allí.

-¿Lo habéis entendido?

-Sí-responde Clove, por los dos.

Lya no parece que lo tenga muy claro, pero opta por suspirar y asentir. Hasta ella se ha aburrido.

-Bien. Al ascensor-Les apremia ella-. Odur lleva un buen rato hablando con unos posibles patrocinadores, así que hacedlo bien.

Cato chasquea la lengua, sonriente.

-La duda ofende.

El trayecto es corto. La sala de entrenamientos está en la planta más baja del edificio, el sótano. Es grande y espacioso. Mitad gimnasio, mitad pista de obstáculos. Hay desde las armas más insustanciales e inútiles hasta las más mortíferas. Clove clava la mirada en un bonito juego de cuchillos con mango plateado. Es casi como si el reluciente acero la estuviese llamando. En ese momento decide que tienen que ser suyos.

La mayoría de los tributos ya están ahí reunidos, tensos como palos. Un avox se acerca, con aire cauteloso, y les pone a Cato y a ella una pegatina con un gran número dos en la espalda. Las puertas del ascensor se vuelven a abrir segundos después y llegan los del Distrito 12. Últimos, como siempre.

Clove hace una mueca de mal disimulado disgusto cuando se percata de que van vestidos iguales. ¿Qué clase de broma es esa? ¿Es que pretenden hacerles parecer siameses? Primero desfilar cogidos de la mano y ahora esto.

-Sin todo ese fuego ya no parecen tan sorprendentes-escuchado que murmura Distrito uno a su compañera. Marvel, se recuerda.

Ella, Glimmer, deja escapar una risita despectiva.

La entrenadora jefe les pide que se reúnan entorno a ella. Les tiene una hoja con los horarios de entrenamiento y les va hablando sobre los diferentes puestos que pueden encontrar. Básicamente son dos: Supervivencia o lucha. Les recuerda que está prohibido pelear con otro tributo antes de llegar de la arena y, a partir de ahí, Clove no encuentra nada más interesante que escuchar.

Mira a su alrededor y le gusta lo que ve. Exceptuando a los profesionales, el resto de tributos mantiene una expresión que muta del pánico a la resignación, pasando por el más absoluto nerviosismo. La mayoría de ellos parece no haber tenido una comida decente en su vida, se ven debiluchos y enclenques. Tan fáciles de matar que le aburre solo pensarlo. Inconscientemente dirige la mirada a Cato. Él permanece tranquilo e impasible, exhumando arrogancia por cada uno de sus poros. Mirando, con un resplandor codicioso, el brillo de las armas que hay frente a él.

-Y recordad, la mayoría de vosotros puede morir por causas naturales, como la deshidratación o la falta de alimentos, por no hablar de las infecciones-dice Atala, antes de finalizar su discurso-. Las técnicas de supervivencia nunca están de más.

Lo último dicho, antes de dejarles marchar, no cala hondo en Clove, que se acerca presurosa a la sección de armas. Escoge el juego de cuchillos y sonríe, casi sintiéndose como en casa. Acaricia con mimo la punta del más pequeño, de aspecto casi delicado, pero tan letal como cualquier otro.

-Tienes que mover la muñeca con cuidado, no uses movimientos bruscos. Visualiza justo el punto donde quieres dar y…

El entrenador calla. Ya no parece creer que necesite ayuda.

Su primer tiro al muñeco de goma da justo en el pecho.

La pelirroja, Distrito 5, que ha estado pululando cerca de ahí se para, mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Clove sonríe, orgullosa. Arrogante.

Después de una hora practicando decide cambiar de puesto. Echa un vistazo camuflaje, donde los inseparables Distrito 12 están y decide pasar por hoy. Luego, su mirada se dirige hacia las plantas, pero la niña del 11 y varios tributos más están ahí reunidos. Demasiada gente para su gusto. Ella sigue sola.

Sus ojos se detienen en Cato. Él no lo está. Entrena con una espada, Glimmer, a su lado, animándolo. La chica no parece tener intención de hacer mucho más. Cato, encantado por su atención, se gira cada tanto para comentarle algo que les hace a ambos sonreír. Y Clove enarca una ceja, estupefacta ante el surrealismo de la situación.

-Esa chica es tonta. Ni que le pagasen por ser animadora.

Clove parpadea, confundida. La chica del 4 está tras ella, mirando en su misma dirección. No tiene claro en qué momento ha llegado ahí, pero debe ser realmente silenciosa si ni siquiera ha notado antes su presencia.

-Soy Aria-se presenta, con sus enormes ojos verdes clavados en ella.

Clove está tentada a decirle que le da igual, pero las palabras de Lya acerca de la alianza y sobre ser cooperativa con el resto de profesionales la hace cambiar de opinión. Con una sonrisa algo forzada le tiende la mano.

-Clove.

Luego pasan juntas por un par de puestos de supervivencia, donde Clove memoriza algunos datos interesantes sobre su compañera. Aria resulta ser poco habladora y su compañía es aceptable, además se defiende bien tanto con la identificación de plantas como haciendo intrincados nudos y trampas. En el puesto de trampas también se encuentran a Marvel, a quien el entrenador elogia de lo más encantado.

Para la hora de comer los tres se sientan juntos. Unos pocos minutos después se les une el chico del Distrito 4, al que Clove sigue sin ver ninguna utilidad.

Cato y Glimmer son los últimos en llegar. Se sientan uno al lado de otro y se pasan la comida hablando entre ellos. Clove come en silencio, intentando no molestarse porque Cato ni siquiera la haya mirado. No lo consigue. Para el final de la comida, se debate entre cortarle la lengua o seguir haciendo como si no le importase. No derramar sangre es algo estrictamente necesario, por lo que se decide por ignorarle.

Cuando vuelve al entrenamiento, los Vigilantes ya rondan por ahí tomando notas de los distintos tributos. Clove arrasa con los cuchillos y las hachas tampoco se le dan mal. Se defiende medianamente bien en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero resulta ser bastante nula en el camuflaje. No vuelve a pisar ese puesto. Decide que Marvel y Aria le gustan, que Glimmer tiene una puntería horrible con el arco y que chico Distrito 4 (sigue siendo incapaz de recordar su nombre) al menos sabe hacer un buen fuego.

Para cuando llega la noche y suben en silencio a su planta, Clove está exhausta. Pulsa aleatoriamente los botones de la ducha y cae tanta espuma con olor a fresas que durante unos minutos teme asfixiarse. Finalmente, los chorros alternados de agua templada y ardiente terminan por espabilarla. Tiene los músculos entumecidos por el esfuerzo, pero no se queja ni una sola vez. No puede permitirse relajarse cuando están tomando nota de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Al llegar al a mesa, Cato ya está fanfarroneando.

-Esta el chico ese, Tresh, del once-dice, con cierta molestia en la voz, tras hablar de su gran habilidad en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo-. Es fuerte, ya sabéis. Pero no tiene técnica. El resto no merece ni un segundo vistazo.

Tampoco es que les haya dado un primero, quiere añadir Clove. Pero está tan cansada que se limita a responder el interrogatorio de sus mentores, escueta._ Sí, no, bien, mal._ Solo se vuelve un poco más expresiva cuando le preguntan su impresión sobre los tributos que conforman la alianza.

-Marvel se maneja bien con las lanzas, sobre todo a distancias largas, también se le dan bien las trampas. No se ha acercado a los cuchillos ni a los arcos, así que o se le dan muy bien o se le dan muy mal-comienza a resumir, rememorando los hechos-. Aria, si hay agua, puede resultar de mucha utilidad, para pescar, hacer anzuelos y esas cosas. Es fuerte y lista, pero no la he visto manejar ningún arma-añade, desapasionada.

-¿Y el resto?

Clove se encoge de hombros, aburrida.

-El chico del cuatro no es precisamente la encarnación de Finnick Odair-les dice. Y no le falta razón. Odair, un antiguo ganador de los juegos, debía tener entonces la misma edad del actual tributo, catorce años. Pero mientras Finnick Odair resultó ser tan encantador fuera de la arena como letal dentro de ella, este es más bien torpe y predecible.

-¿Y la del uno?

Clove se esfuerza porque la sonrisilla irónica no escape de sus labios.

-Eso es mejor que se lo preguntéis a Cato.

Escuchar que ella le nombra parecer tener algún efecto en él, porque deja de comer y la mira por primera vez en horas.

-¿Glimmer?-pregunta, con el ceño fruncido en un claro gesto de incomprensión-. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

Clove se tensa en su silla, pensando en que hasta el nombre de la chica resulta molesto cuando él lo dice.

-Pues tú sabrás. No te has despegado de ella en todo el día-y su voz tiene un tinte tan amargo que hasta ella se sorprende.

-Lya nos dijo que teníamos que pasar rato con ellos-responde él, a la defensiva.

-Con ellos-recalca Clove, haciendo caso omiso al carraspeo incómodo de su mentora-. No solo con ella-le reprocha-. Ni siquiera has sido capaz de hablar con el resto.

-Está bien, ya basta-interviene Odur-. Háblanos de la chica, Cato.

Cato sigue mirándola como si se hubiese vuelto loca. Tarda unos segundos en contestar. Cuando lo hace su voz suena cautelosa, como temiendo escoger palabras equivocadas que desaten de nuevo la furia de ella.

-Se le da bien el camuflaje, las técnicas de supervivencia en general. Y tiene buena puntería.

-Espero que lo de buena puntería no incluya el arco-apostilla Clove.

Cato vuelve a ignorarla.

Por alguna razón, Clove ya no tiene hambre y se pasa el resto de la cena más huraña que de costumbre.

.

Durante el siguiente entrenamiento, Clove verifica que Cato y Glimmer se entienden de maravilla. Ella parece fascinada con cualquier cosa que él diga, aún más con cualquiera que haga. Y él se nota a leguas que disfruta como el que más con tanta atención.

-En algún momento su ego se hinchará tanto que acabará explotando-le dice a Aria.

Clove se dedica a pulir las técnicas más útiles de supervivencia, a veces sola y otras acompañada. Mete un poco de miedo a la pequeña niña del once cuando lanza un cuchillo que pasa rozando su cabeza, y cuando ella suelta un gritito de sorpresa ya empieza a sentirse mucho mejor. Más tarde atiende cuando Aria le explica como hacer un anzuelo. Después, mientras practica un par de nudos con Marvel, finge que le interesan sus supuestas cinco formas diferentes de matar. Una, en especial, le resulta tan surrealista que no puede evitar echarse a reír.

Cato la mira desde lejos y a Clove le parece que ya no está tan contento como antes. Sus sospechas se confirman cuando casi llega a las manos con el tributo del 8, gritándole barbaridades sobre haberle robado un cuchillo.

Cato está tan furioso que se necesitan dos tributos y un agente de la paz para separarle.

-¿Siempre es así de… intenso?-murmura Marvel, a su lado.

Clove solo hace una mueca de disgusto que el otro toma como un sí.

Esa noche Cato tampoco se le acerca, pretendiendo hacer que pueden llevarse bien. Clove se convence de que le da igual. Que cuanto más lejos se mantenga mejor. Aún así, a la mañana siguiente tiene que morderse la lengua para contener las ganas de hablarle.

.

El último día de entrenamiento, un rato antes de las sesiones privadas con los Vigilantes, los planetas se alinean y pasa de estar sola a tener a Cato a su lado. Mucho más cerca de lo que ha estado en los últimos días.

Clove coge el cuchillo con fuerza, hasta dejarse los nudillos blancos. Él simplemente la mira, sin decir nada.

Al principio Clove se dice a sí misma que le da igual. Pero la mirada azul sigue clavada en su nuca y la recorre un escalofrío. Cada vez más insistente, más difícil de ignorar. Cuando falla por unos centímetros el punto perfecto donde estaría el pulmón derecho del maniquí, se gira bruscamente.

Ambos están cruzados de brazos, frente a frente.

-Ya es suficiente, Cato.

Y Cato sonríe. La vocecita de su conciencia le recuerda que es la primera vez en días que lo hace. Hacia ella, claro. A Glimmer no para de sonreírle.

El recuerdo de eso la molesta y enfurece, sin razón aparente. Haciendo que se le revuelvan las tripas.

-Lo haces bien-dice, señalando el muñeco.

-Has tardado mucho en darte cuenta-le contesta.

Clove, que se ha hecho dueña y señora del puesto, se da la vuelta con la intención de continuar practicando sus tiros.

Se queda clavada en el sitio cuando siente el cuerpo de Cato casi pegado a su espalda. Él le sostiene el brazo con el que sujeta el cuchillo, desliza la palma de la mano hasta rozar sus dedos y se hace con el mango del arma. Clove mantiene la respiración, sin atreverse a hacer ningún movimiento.

Su tiro es rápido y limpio, casi en el lugar exacto donde se encontraría el corazón. Un ruidito de satisfacción se escapa de la garganta de Cato.

-¿Qué te parece?

Cuando habla, Clove puede sentir su aliento golpeándole la oreja. Y se separa tan rápido de él como si quemara.

De hecho, debe de quemar, porque siente como las mejillas le arden con ganas.

Y mira su sonrisa divertida y tiene más ganas que nunca de que desaparezca. Él pierde el gesto burlón cuando Clove le mira a los ojos.

-¿A qué has venido? Deben de estar esperándote-le espeta, con tanto veneno impregnando cada sílaba que si se mordiese la lengua caería incluso antes de pisar la arena.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Clove?

-¿Cuál es el problema?-repite ella, hastiada-. Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ya que tú eres el que una noche hablaba de alianzas y luego de repente olvidó que existía.

-Eso no es verdad…-dice Cato, vagamente-. Yo solo…

-Tú solo me estás molestando-le corta ella. Su tono de voz duro, sin admitir réplicas-. Lárgate.

-Vamos, Clove, no seas tan dramática.

-No lo soy. Pero estoy mejor cuando no estás cerca.

Cato primero la mira cautelosa. Pero luego, cuando sus ojos se encuentran, hay algo en ellos que la hace arrepentirse inmediatamente de sus palabras. Cato parece casi ofendido. Sin embargo se recupera pronto.

-Bien-le dice, al darle la espalda-. Ya me estaba cansando de fingir que a mí tampoco me molesta tu presencia.

Y lo último, por alguna razón incomprensible, la hace sentirse furiosa y humillada. Pensar que cada gesto, cada palabra y cada acción ha sido premeditada, la enfurece. La hiere. Es entonces cuando la realidad le golpea como un mazazo.

La hiere porque le importa.

Ahoga un grito de furia y lanza un cuchillo, directo a la cabeza del muñeco.

.

La tensión casi palpita en el aire cuando están todos los tributos reunidos.

Marvel es el primero en ser llamado para entrar a la sesión privada con los Vigilantes. Aunque su expresión es sonriente y confiada, Clove le desea suerte. Él le guiña un ojo con aire divertido y Clove piensa que realmente le cae bien ese chico.

Glimmer en seguida palmea el espacio libre que ha dejado su compañero, y Cato no tarda ni dos segundos en cambiarse de sitio.

Cuando es la chica la que se marcha, Cato la mira de reojo, pero ninguno de los dos rompe el incómodo silencio. Clove no le desea suerte cuando es llamado para entrar.

Tras tan sólo tres tributos, los Vigilantes aún están atentos a todo. Clove se siente observada cuando llega su turno. Coge una gran bocanada de aire y se pone frente a ellos, intentando no parecer nerviosa.

-Clove, distrito dos.

Uno de los Vigilantes asiente, examinando un par de notas.

-Puedes empezar.

Clove se acerca a las armas, escoge el mismo juego de cuchillos que había usado en los entrenamientos y sonríe para sí misma. La confianza vuelve. Puede hacerlo. Pero primero debe dar un poco más de espectáculo.

Una estudiada coreografía hace fácil que pase la pista de obstáculos. Los Vigilantes parecen complacidos.

Los muñecos de práctica están frente a ella, sin expresión, pero Clove se siente casi como si ellos también tuviesen la vista fija en ella. Cuando cierra los ojos, los ve. Ve a los veintidós tributos a los que debe asesinar. Y lanza los cuchillos, uno a uno.

Glimmer. Marvel. Aria. Loke. El chico del tres. La pelirroja del cinco. Tresh. La pequeña del once. Katniss, Peeta, los chicos en llamas.

No falla ni un solo tiro.

El último al que ve es a Cato.

Y es tan real que le asusta. De repente ese último muñeco no está echo de algo inanimado. Está hecho de carne y hueso. De pelo rubio y ojos claros.

Falla.

Es la primera vez que entiende que no puede matarlo. Que, cuando llegue el momento, no podrá hacerlo.

* * *

**¿Reviews? GO! **


End file.
